A Laura x Ichika fanfic
by Floweythekiller22
Summary: Yes I made it a little sexy, but other than that it is actually pretty cute? I don't know that's just my opinion. I can't promise the next chapter but if it does come out that will be tomorrow.
1. A new beginning?

It was a peaceful summer break for the students of the IS academy, except for Ichika. For the past starting week of summer break he has been bothered by the girls. They all wanted to hang out with him, particularly Laura. She came over each day and stayed the full day then got sent home by Chifuyu because she was "staying to late." Ichika finally decided to leave the house and have a day to himself. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and walked down his street towards town. On his way he noticed Laura sitting alone near a pond at a local park.

Ichika: "Hey!"

Laura looked back at him and smiled getting up and running to him giving him a big hug.

Laura: "Bride!"

Ichika facepalmed.

Ichika: "For the last time I'm not your bride."

Laura scoffed but laughed it off looking at him cutely.

Ichika: "Did you change your hair and maybe you know... Your whole additude? You would of been pissed at me for saying that."

Laura: "I see you noticed my hair change... Houki taught me how to put it in a ponytail. Oh and yes she said if I were ever going to have a chance with you I would have to be less annoying."

Ichika: "You were never annoying Laura! You were just different... Wait when did you even have to time to go and see her?"

Laura: "Every night after I left your house."

Ichika: "Oh I see. Do you want to hang out today? It was supposed to be a only me day but I don't see why a friend can't come along too."

Laura nodded with a smile.

Laura: "Sure Ichika."

The two of them walked the rest of the way to town which wasn't as far as Ichika had thought. They spent the day going into shops, playing at the arcade, and lastly they headed to the movie theater. Ichika bought them both tickets and let Laura get the food she wanted then headed back into the screening room where they sat down in a decent seat.

Laura looked at Ichika and smiled. 'Our day wasn't ruined today by the other girls. I actually got to spend a day with my precious Ichika.' She thought.

Ichika looked back at her and pat her on the head as the movie advertisements started. After 10 minutes of those the real movie started and they sat back and watched.

After about two hours the movie ended and they both got up and walked out, walking down the sidewalk.

Laura: "I'm really happy."

Ichika: "Me too but why are you happy?"

Laura: "Because I got to spend a day with you... No distractions... It was so precious and I am glad I got to spend all that time with you."

Ichika blushed and held her hand.

Ichika: "To end it off at the peers they are setting off fireworks. It's a every Saterday event but I never was able to attend. Would you like to come?"

Laura: "Yes let's go! I will get to see the works of the fire!"

Ichika chuckled then brought her to a specific peer and had her stand in front of him as fireworks went off and bursted into vibrant colors in the air.

Laura watched in amazement.

Laura: "I never saw such beautiful art created by timebombs!"

Ichika laughed.

Ichika: "I'm glad you can have your first time with me."

Laura blushed then looked at him punching him in the gut.

Laura: "Don't be dirty."

Ichika: "Hey oww! Sorry!"

Laura sighed then hugged his arm continuing to watch the fireworks.

The both of them stayed there for what seemed like hours, then finally decided to leave.

Ichika: "It's pretty late. Want to spend the night at my house?"

Laura: "A n-night w-with you?! Sure!"

Ichika: "Yay now let's go."

The both of them went back to Ichika's place and went inside only to find Chifuyu sitting on the couch in very revealing pj's watching a romantic movie. She glared at Ichika.

Chifuyu: "Why is Laura here at 11 at night?"

Ichika: "Well it was getting late and I didn't want to just leave her so-"

Chifuyu: "Baka! You can't bring a girl home at night you are to- Forget what I just said okay kids have fun with your sleepover stay safe!"

Chifuyu blushed at what she would've said if she didn't stop herself. She decided just to give it up.

Ichika: "Haha... Okay..."

He quickly brought Laura to his room.

Laura's face went bright red. 'This is Ichika's room. It's nighttime. Oh my god what if we actually do it.' Laura thought then quickly covered her face.

Ichika: "Anything wrong?"

He went and laid down on his bed.

Laura shook her head then sat down beside him.

Ichika: "Don't be afraid to lay down this bed is big enough for the both of us."

Laura sighed and laid beside the male watching him put on his in room T.V.

Ichika: "I guess we could watch another movie. You choose."

He put on Netflix then gave his remote to Laura.

Laura stared at the remote looking over the buttons then managed to put on a scary movie.

Ichika: "Good choice. If you get scared I'm here for you."

Laura just simply nodded and leaned back along with Ichika. She blushed being so close to him feeling butterflies in her stomach. 'Take that other girls. I get to lay here with Ichika." She thought. She then focused on the movie which just started.

The female managed to get 10 minutes into the movie before the first jumpscare. Once it came she screamed and hid her face in embarrassment.

Ichika laughed then hugged her to comfort her.

Ichika: "Told you I was here for you."

Laura shivered but became at his touch. It was very relaxing, her face went hot realising that she was in bed with Ichika again.

Ichika took things into consideration. 'I'm in bed with a female hugging her. She is probably really nervous about this... But it's cute. What is thing feeling.' Ichika blushed at his own thoughts then got up and took off his shirt.

Laura: "What are you doing?! Pervert!"

She lunged a pillow at him.

Ichika: "Calm down I am just getting hot!"

He tossed his shirt onto the ground then laid back down.

'I'm getting hot... What are these desires...' Laura thought then began taking off her own shirt.

Ichika: "W-What are you doing?!"

Laura: "I'm getting hot too."

Ichika covered his eyes.

Ichika: "Aren't you afraid of me seeing you in just your bra?"

Laura: "I believe they won't bother you since you claim you are in fact not a pervert. I'm even going to take off that."

Laura went and took off her bra.

Ichika: "L-Look I appreciate you trusting me but we aren't on the level where we can hang around naked and not give a damn."

Laura: "I'm on that level."

She then went to take off her shorts but Ichika grabbed them causing her to blush and freeze.

Laura: "P-P-"

Before she could even start her sentence Ichika covered her mouth.

Ichika: "I don't want my sister to hear... I know this is kinda awkward but yeah still... She would murder me..."

Laura squirmed finally getting out of his grip but that caused her shorts to be pulled off only leaving her nice striped panties on.

Ichika went red.

Ichika: "This isn't right not at all I am not supposed to be doing this."

Laura frowned then laid in a position where her chest was on the bed and her butt was up in the air like a stretching dog.

Laura: "You are to innocent... Just do something already... Pervert..."

Ichika sighs then gets up and takes off his pants.

Ichika: "I'm not doing anything to you Laura. Let's just take off everything and try to get used to seeing a opposite gender. It would be good practice for me and you."

Laura: "W-Whatever you say."

She pulled off her panties then sat on the bed looking at him innocently.

Ichika blushed and then pulled off his underwear causing Laura to gasp.

Laura: "It's so big! That's not supposed to be dirty or anything it's just a compliment."

She blushed and crossed her arms.

Ichika: "Well thanks for the compliment?"

He turns off his tv then lays down on his stomach. 'She's so small I actually think I can control myself. She is also well... Adorable.' He smiled to himself.

Laura: "What is happening?"

Ichika: "I'm going to bed just like this. You can go talk to Chifuyu but you may not want to go out there butt naked. Go to her room and grab a robe so you can be comfy it's right across the hall."

Laura nods then goes out of the room shutting the door, gets herself a robe, and goes to Chifuyu.

The older female stares at Laura.

Chifuyu: "What the hell are you doing in my robe? Are you naked under there? Don't tell me..."

She blushed just at the thought.

Laura: "Well yes I am but don't worry Ichika says it's just for practice with self control! He's naked too."

Chifuyu facepalms.

Chifuyu: "Stupid children. I mean it can't be that bad practicing, as long as he doesn't do anything to you and you don't do anything to him. It may lead to that though since teens at your age have special hor-"

Laura covered her mouth then mocked her.

Laura: "I get the point we have hormones that make us horny! I'm not horny right now and I am doing just fine."

Laura's face turned red at what she said.

Chifuyu laughs.

Chifuyu: "Whatever you say sweetie."

Laura went back to the bedroom and reclosed the door finding Ichika fast asleep. She covered him up with his blanket and smiled kissing his cheek as a friendly gesture but she blushed anyways as the fact she even did that.

Laura: "Good night..."

She laid down beside him then fell asleep.


	2. A loving end

Ichika woke up early the next day, looking beside him he saw the sleeping female. He smiled and got up tiptoeing out of the room quietly so he didn't wake her up then went into the bathroom. 'She is so cute when she sleeps. So peaceful too.' Ichika thought as he turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm up before he got in. He stayed in there for approximately 20 minutes just thinking to himself to lazy to clean himself then got out and dried off. 'Wait why was I naked when I woke up again? Oh that's right last night...' He wrapped a towel around his waist that he found in the bathroom then went to his room and picked out clothes then went back into the bathroom to get dressed. After getting everything else done with and ready he decided to go on a nice walk when he heard a knock at the door.

Ichika: "Who is it?!"

He walked up to the door.

Houki and Charlotte: "Us!"

Ichika opened the door and let the two girls in with a sigh.

Ichika: "Guys just make sure to stay silent I have a friend sleeping over and they are still sleeping..."

Houki: "Who is this friend? Is it a girl."

Houki pouts.

Charlotte frowns at what Houki said.

Ichika blushed. 'They can't find out it's Laura they will kill me and possibly her.'

Charlotte saw Ichika's nervous reaction then looked at Houki.

Charlotte: "I don't really think it's any of our business."

Ichika looks at Charlotte and smiles. 'The only girl who actually respects my privacy.'

Ichika: "Heh yeah how about we all go outside? Maybe go on a walk? I was about to do that before you two got here."

Houki: "Sure that sounds fun."

The three of them went outside and began walking talking to each other along the way.

Chifuyu had woken up a few minutes later and she was now in the kitchen making her, Laura, and Ichika breakfast. Soon as she was finished she went to check on Laura who was still bundled up in the robe from last night sleeping. She smiles. 'Laura has always been a cute girl.'

Just then Laura woke up and rubbed her eyes then looked up at Chifuyu.

Laura: "Good morning..." She yawns.

Chifuyu: "Same to you. When you're ready I have some breakfast ready in the kitchen."

Chifuyu left the room and went back to the kitchen to eat and Laura got up and followed her. The both of them talked and ate.

Meanwhile with Ichika and the girls they were still walking reaching town.

Houki: "Hey we should go and get breakfast."

Charlotte: "That is a very good idea. Are you in Ichika?"

Ichika: "Sounds great."

All of them walk into a restaurant close by getting shown to a table then take a seat.

Houki: "Umm I didn't bring any money."

Charlotte: "Really? I brought some but not a lot."

Ichika: "Don't worry I'll pay for all of us."

Houki: "Yay!"

Charlotte: "It wouldn't feel right not to at least chip in please allow me to do so."

Ichika: "No seriously keep your money you'll need it for some other time."

Charlotte nods in understanding then smiles.

The three of them waited for a few minutes until a waitress finally came and it happened to be Rin.

Rin: "Oh hey guys! What would you like to order?" Rin puts on a friendly act.

They all ordered what they wanted and Ichika then decided to question her.

Ichika: "Umm you never said you had a job!"

Rin: "It's just a summer job jeesh I need money you know."

Ichika sighed. 'Same old Rin.'

Ichika: "Ahh I understand. Well we'll be waiting."

The female walked off to get their orders.

Houki: "She told me she was getting a job. Didn't know it would be here."

Ichika: "She didn't tell me anything."

They wait once more until Rin comes back with their orders putting the food and drinks onto the table in front of them.

Rin: "Enjoy!"

She walks away from then quickly. 'If only I could throw that food in those girls faces. I want to be with Ichika." She growls to herself.

The others ate their food and kept up a conversation when they were all done Ichika left money on the table and they left.

Ichika: "Anywhere else you guys want to go? I mean we are in town might as well do something fun."

Houki: "Let's go to the mall!"

Charlotte: "Great idea Houki!"

Ichika: "Of course... I get dragged into a girl shopping trip... Okay let's go."

Houki glares at him then pouts.

Houki: "You suggested we do something else."

Ichika: "Right..."

They all walk to the mall.

Meanwhile back home Chifuyu and Laura had finished eating and they were now sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Laura: "I just now noticed Ichika isn't here. Where is he?"

Chifuyu: "He went somewhere with Shinonono and Dunois."

Laura: "I should of been awake when they were here so I could of went with them! Now they have Ichika all to himself!"

Chifuyu: "Don't make such a big deal about it. At least we can hang out."

Laura: "B-But... Yeah you're right. I'm glad I get to hang out with senpai."

Chifuyu smiles.

Ichika and the girls walk into a clothing store.

Houki: "Come on Charlotte!"

Charlotte: "Okay!"

The two girls run off to look for clothing.

Ichika sighs and takes a seat on a bench right outside the store.

A girl walks out of the store carrying a load of bags as she walks out she sees Ichika. The girl happened to be Cecilia.

Cecilia: "Ich-ik-a!"

Ichika looks at Cecilia and smiles.

Ichika: "Hey Cecilia! I see you went on a shopping spree."

Cecilia smiles.

Cecilia: "Uhuh! What are you doing here? This is a female store only."

Ichika: "Just waiting for Charlotte and Houki."

Cecilia: "You came here? With them? Aww now I wish you came here with me."

Ichika laughs.

Ichika: "Well we are here together now. Want to hang out?"

Cecilia: "I guess."

She takes a seat next to him and waits for the others.

Many hours later after going through almost every store in the mall, the arcade, and a restaurant for dinner, Ichika finally returned home. He flopped down onto the couch next to the other girls who sat there playing video games.

Laura: "I heard you were hanging out with Houki and Charlotte."

Ichika: "Yeah we also saw Rin and Cecilia."

Laura: "Sounds like you had a lot of fun..."

Ichika yawns.

Ichika: "Yep but now I'm exausted."

Laura frowns then breaks out into tears hugging him.

Laura: "You could of brought me! I was left here all day while you were out having fun without me! I'm your friend too!"

Chifuyu looks at her.

Chifuyu: "You act like our time together wasn't fun at all."

Laura looks at Chifuyu.

Laura: "It was fun but- You know what I mean!"

Chifuyu giggles then gets up and leaves the room leaving them some privacy.

Ichika looks at Laura dumbfounded.

Ichika: "Look I'm sorry may you please forgive me. I just didn't want to wake you up and make you do things you may of not wanted to do. Plus we had a day to ourselves yesterday."

Laura looks away. 'I'm done holding back my true feelings. Time to tell him."

Laura: "Okay see I'm just jealous. I liked having you to myself. I really... Like you Ichika. You're a great person... But I understand if you like the others more than me."

Ichika blushes then rubs his head as a nervous reaction.

Ichika: "Well... That's really sweet of you Laura. It really is. I would never like anyone more than another... I like you all equally."

'He doesn't get the hint. Got to tell it to him straight.' Laura thinks.

Laura: "What I mean is I have a crush on you and I want to be with you."

Ichika: "Uhhh..."

Laura: "Would you like to be my boyfriend? Not bride, I suppose that was kind of stupid."

Ichika: "That would mean upsetting the other girls..."

Laura: "You have to choose someone, and here is your chance."

Ichika: "I guess... I really like you too after all."

Laura smiles then kisses his cheek.

Laura: "OMG YAY!"

Ichika pats her head and smiles.

Ichika: "Let's go back out tomorrow, just you and me."

Laura: "Alright. Just you and me."

Laura looks down at her lap then kisses her new partner.


End file.
